El Amor De Sesshoumaru
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: El poderoso Youkai recibe una terrible maldición y como humano, conocerá la verdadera fuerza que tanto ha buscado... Dejen reviews plis? n.n
1. Muerte a Nuestro Enemigo Común 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, asi que pues espero que les guste...

Como saben tooooodos los personajes pertenecen a la Buen Rumiko Takahashi a escepción de los que yo inventé pa crear mi historia n.n!

Salu2 a todos y q lo disfruten!

Tschüs!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL AMOR DE SESSHOUMARU**

**CAPITULO I: MUERTE A NUESTRO ENEMIGO COMUN… Parte I. Te tenemos Rodeado**

Después de tantas persecuciones; al fin todos aquellos que tenían algo en contra del malvado de Naraku, lograron acorralarlo en su Castillo y decididos a todo, le darían muerte de una vez por todas y así, poder vengar todo el daño hecho por ese horrible monstruo.

Oculto (para no variar) en uno de los cuartos más recónditos de su enorme Fortaleza; Naraku espera como siempre a que sus marionetas, sus creaciones y los monstruos basura que suele utilizar, puedan terminar de una vez por todas, con sus enemigos; sin tener él, que ensuciarse una vez más, sus de por sí ya cochinas manos…

Todos se encontraban en diferentes direcciones, de tal forma que desde donde el terrible demonio se hallaba, no podría librarse fácilmente; ya que cualquiera de ellos, le cerraría el paso en tanto los demás, llegasen a dar apoyo.

Kagura estaba rodeada también, de monstruos basura y justo frente a ella, el hermoso Demonio Perro, acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken.

Mientras una Marioneta junto a Kohaku; harían sufrir una vez más, a la pobre de Sango, quien se acompañaba de su infiel amor Miroku y su querida gata Kirara.

En tanto ambos niños albinos, se enfrentarían al Hanyou, el Kitsune y la adolescente…

– _Vamos Inuyasha… es que no piensas hacer nada?_ – con su típico tono burlón

– _Cállate…! _– le contesta con coraje – _Ya estoy arto de tus tonterías; así que prepárate Hakudoshi por que ésta vez, terminaremos con esto!_

– _Jajajajaja! _– mirándolo directamente con su sonrisa maliciosa – _Tienes razón en algo mi querido Inuyasha… hoy le daremos fin a esto; pero no serás tú, quien gane ésta contienda!_

– _Eso está por verse!_ – sacando su Colmillo de Acero, toma postura – _Estoy listo… para cuando quieras empezar!_

– _Inuyasha… _– expresa con algo de temor la chica

– _No intervengas Kagome… yo acabaré con este maldito!_

– _Sí Kagome… _– reitera Hakudoshi – _Es mejor que disfrutes lo que te queda de vida, mientras llega tu turno… Jajajajajaja!_

– _No te preocupes Kagome… _– aparentando no estar asustado – _Yo te protegeré!_ – con voz temblorosa

– _Gracias Shippou!_

– _Tengo que ser fuerte!_ – se insistía a sí mismo, a pesar de que todo el cuerpo se le estremecía más que nunca

– _Pelea! _– dirigiéndose al albino a toda velocidad, Inuyasha trata de destruirlo; quien con su lanza, detiene sin problema el embiste del Hanyou

– _Esto aún no empieza y no me digas que ya estás cansado, querido Inuyasha!_ – mofándose de él, le expresa – _Yo sé que ésta no es toda tu fuerza… así que, no cometeré el error de subestimarte y terminaré de una vez por todas, contigo!_

– _Cállate maldito… _– con odio responde – _Seré yo quien termine contigo, de una vez por todas!_

– _Eso es lo que estamos por comprobar!_

En las afueras del Castillo; Kikyo observa apaciblemente junto con Kousho y Asuka; quienes sólo la miran con intriga…

– _Señorita Kikyo? _– expresa la ultima – _Hay varios signos de lucha por doquier; eso sin contar que dentro del lugar, se perciben varias energías en todas las direcciones…_

– _No importa ninguna de ellas! _– responde ésta con desdén – _Nos concentraremos únicamente en la energía maligna, que se encuentra en el centro del mismo… ahí es dónde está ese maldito!_

– _Cómo usted diga, Señorita Kikyo! _– respondió Kousho y sin decir más que aquellas palabras, la Sacerdotisa emprende de nuevo su camino, seguida de sus pequeñas acompañantes…

Entre tanto, en algún otro lugar dentro de la Fortaleza…

– _Hazte un lado Kagura! _– por primera vez el hermoso demonio, hace una "petición" en un tono normal

– _Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo… _– responde ésta – _Entiendes que me vigilan!?_

– _Me importa en absoluto si te vigilan o no! _– reitera éste

– _Mi amo bonito te matará, si no te haces un lado!_

– _Cállate renacuajo! _– le dice ésta con odio; mientras al mismo tiempo que el Youkai, se dirige hacia ella – _Será mejor que te detengas ya Sesshoumaru; yo no quiero pelear contigo… pero sabes bien que sí tengo qué, lo haré! _– y sin que éste retroceda, ella – _Danza de las Cuchillas! _– las navajas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia él; sin embargo el demonio de cabellos plateados, con su impresionante velocidad y desenvainando su espada, pudo deshacerse fácilmente de la técnica de Kagura y con un rayo de su Toukijin, la hirió levemente en el brazo y torso derecho, cortando también parte de su kimono; por lo que ésta cae de rodillas al suelo – _Maldito! _– le grita – _Después de todo lo que te he ayudado… para que recuperaras tu brazo y así, pudieras enfrentarte en ésta batalla a Naraku, con todo tu poder!?_

– _Yo no te debo nada! _– y los monstruos que la acompañaban, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el joven de la estola

– _Déjeme ésta basura a mí, amo bonito! _– con agilidad se dirigió hacia ellos – _Báculo de dos caras! _– y aunque con el fuego de éste pudo matar algunos de ellos, los demás que no fueron dañados, lo persiguieron haciendo que diera vueltas por todo el lugar, como loquito

– _Jaken…? _– y al mirar al imponente Youkai se tiró al suelo, para que su amo se deshiciera de los demás y por la retaguardia, una de las cuchillas de Kagura, le hirieron la espalda profundamente y por un momento, él posó una rodilla en el suelo. De un segundo a otro, los ojos del hermoso demonio, se tornaron rojos al igual que sus colmillos, salieron a relucir. Con su látigo venenoso, comenzó a golpearla sin piedad y aunque ésta, trataba de defenderse con vientos de su abanico, no logra deshacerse de estos ni dañarlo; más sin en cambio los ataques de Sesshoumaru, destrozaron gran parte de su kimono, dejándola apenas cubierta por las caderas y parte del busto. Finalmente en bello joven de cabellos grisáceos, ya la tenía contra la pared y en el piso, a punta de su espada – _Con esto declaro mi victoria!_ – y como sonriendo – _Ríndete o te mataré!_

– _Hazlo de una vez… _– le exige – _De cualquier forma sí no lo haces tú, lo hará Naraku y de los dos… al que más desprecio ahora, es a ti!_ – él la mira soberbiamente sin quitarle la espada del cuello – _Vamos ya, qué es lo que esperas?_

– _Nadie me dice qué es lo tengo que hacer! _– quitándole la espada, gira para seguir su camino, con ese porte elegante que tanto lo caracteriza; aunque la herida que tenía en la espalda, comenzaba a molestarle un poco más…

– _Maldito Sesshoumaru; juro que si salimos vivos de ésta batalla, me vengaré de lo que me haz hecho!_ – diciéndolo para sí misma, mientras lo ve alejarse

La marioneta se había convertido en el típico monstruo de muchos tentáculos, atacando incesantemente a Sango y Miroku; siendo éste último, el que expresa con un gran grito…

– _Sango… prepárate, que utilizaré mi Agujero Negro; ya que no debemos perder más tiempo con ésta basura!_

– _Su Excelencia… pero Kohaku? _– con súplica

– _Tú ayúdalo para que no sea tragado por éste!_

– _Sí! _– dirigiéndose hacia el niño

– _Kazaana! _– liberando su mano del rosario, para que el poder haga su parte

– _Her…ma…na…! _– en tono casi imperceptible con mucha sorpresa y dolor a la vez; pues no puede dejar que ésta lo ayude, ya que de darse cuenta Naraku que no está más bajo su control, le quitaría el fragmento que lo mantiene aún con vida – _No puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo! _– con lágrimas en los ojos, corre hacia un costado, dejando salir del panal a los insectos venenosos, que tanto mal le causan al Monje

– _Su Excelencia… _– al ver las abejas salir de éste, rápidamente – _Hiraikotsu! _– destruyendo a los que se atravesaron en el camino de su boomerang y al mismo tiempo, Miroku sella de nuevo su mano con el rosario

– _Maldito Naraku! _– grita con más coraje y con su báculo sagrado, golpea a los que se acercan hacia él, con todas las intenciones de picarlo

– _Lo siento mucho, hermana! _– salió del cuarto corriendo

– _Kohaku… _– con mucho dolor, grita la Exterminadora al ver que su querido hermano, huye del lugar. De nuevo la marioneta, los ataca al igual que los insectos que no han sido eliminados aún

Kikyo se adentra en el Castillo, lentamente y sin la menor oposición; abriéndole paso los monstruos que se encontraban con ella, por los corredores y hasta cierto punto, la dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Naraku, ya la esperaba.

Tras recorrer un par de largos pasillos más; Kikyo está frente a la puerta que es protegida por el clásico campo de energía y a sus espaldas, siente una fortísima presencia, que la hace girar levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y ver, quién era la persona detrás de ella…

– _Así que es aquí dónde ese maldito se esconde!? _– expresa serio y con satisfacción, de haber encontrado el lugar que tanto buscaba. La sacerdotisa no hace el menor movimiento, ni tampoco, pronuncia una sola palabra al comentario del recién llegado, cuando

– _Amo bonito! _– corriendo alcanzarlo; lo mira intrigado, quién al parecer sólo espera por algo; pero el renacuajo, no sabe qué es ese algo, que éste espera… Sin más miramientos, al fin Kikyo hace una abertura con su poder espiritual, en el campo de Naraku; lo cual permite que de un sólo latigazo, el demonio de cabellos plata, abra la puerta y quedar al así, frente a frente contra su mayor enemigo

– _Los felicito, son los primeros en lograrlo! _– con ese aire de soberbia y prepotencia, característica de su arrebatadora personalidad ¬.¬

– _Uhm Naraku! _– expresa de igual manera Sesshoumaru – _Veo que estás solo… no será que realmente no esperabas, que alguien llegara hasta aquí!? _– como nunca, mostró una sonrisa torcida al saborear la situación, frente a sí mismo; ya que ésta vez, no permitiría de ninguna manera, que éste se escapara o incluso, caer en alguna de sus estúpidas y sucias trampas

– _Señor Sesshoumaru… _– le responde éste – _Sabía bien que usted llegaría hasta aquí!_ – le expresa con algo de sarcasmo – _Pero nunca creí, que quisiera hacer equipo con esa Miko!? _– mofándose realmente de los dos

– _Tú sabes bien Naraku, que yo no hago equipo con nadie! _– contesta él – _Pero para tu mala suerte… hemos sido precisamente nosotros dos, los que hemos llegado hasta aquí; Ahora es tiempo de que pagues y mueras de una vez por todas y para siempre…_

La lucha entre Hakudoshi e Inuyasha hasta el momento, ha sido de "espadas"; siendo el niño albino el que no se ha esforzado en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, no así el Hanyou; quién ya comenzaba a mostrar, los primeros signos de cansancio.

Mientras tanto Kagome junto con Shippou, sólo observan la pelea, al igual que Kana; misma que como siempre, sólo sostiene su espejo y con la indiferencia que la Nada, suele llevar consigo; únicamente esperando el momento indicado, para devolverle el ataque a Inuyasha y para robar, todas las almas de la estudiante de secundaria.

De vuelta con el otro grupo…

Miroku está muy entretenido peleando con los insectos, al igual que Sango; mientras que Kirara, lucha con la marioneta; resguardando las espaldas de sus compañeros. No obstante, ese monstruo logra atraparla, de tal forma que con todos sus tentáculos, comienza a sofocarla, siendo la Exterminadora la que se percata de esto…

– _Kirara! _– grita desesperada al ver a su amiga; sin embargo, pareciera que las abejas, no dejaban de salir del capullo, por lo que no pudo ayudarla inmediatamente; es por eso el Monje con su báculo, destruiría dicho capullo, para que dejaran de salir y así, lograran socorrer a la gatita de fuego

Aunque el plan resultó ser todo un éxito; varios de los insectos picaron por la espalda a Miroku, entre que otros tantos más, fueron destruidos por el boomerang de Sango; quién se defendía de los tentáculos, con su espada; al mismo tiempo que hacía todo lo posible, por no ser herida también, por las abejas y liberar a su amiga; que maullaba pidiendo su ayuda…

– _Su excelencia! _– al ver que éste cae de espaldas herido

– _No te acerques Sango! _– volteándose con algo de trabajo y decidido absorber a los insectos con su Agujero Negro, por lo que la joven al ver esto

– _No excelencia… no lo haga!_ – pero éste, no le hace caso y acaba con todas ellas, al tiempo que por la fuerza de la succión, ayuda a que los tentáculos de la marioneta, se aflojen y Kirara, con sus garras y colmillos, pueda por fin liberarse

El Monje yace recostado en el suelo, presentando ya los clásicos síntomas de envenenamiento; mientras que Sango utiliza con toda su fuerza, su Hiraikotsu; terminando de una vez por todas con la marioneta. Por fin corre al lado de su amado tormento…

– _Excelencia… por qué lo hizo? _– tirada de rodillas junto a él, llorando por la situación de Miroku; ya que no tenían alguno de los remedios del mundo de Kagome, para que le ayudaran a superar dicho problema

– _No llores por mí Sango! _– estirando su mano para secarle las lágrimas – _Me temo que no podré cumplir la promesa de casarnos, cuando todo esto terminara!_ – con mucha aflicción en la voz y el semblante en la cara, se lo expresa; rompiendo el corazón de la Exterminadora que no para de llorar

– _No se muera excelencia! _– sintiéndose desconsolada, muy a pesar de que éste le está acariciando la Retaguardia, cuando otra voz interviene en el asunto

– _Ay Miroku… por qué atormentas de esa forma a Sango!? _– esta no le hace caso

– _An… anciano Myoga!? _– con nervios en la voz; por lo que la chica al fin se levanta del pecho de su martirio, para saber de qué se trata

– _Por qué no te tomas el antídoto que te dio Kagome, antes de que vinieran para acá?  
_

_–– Flash Back ––_

– _Monje Miroku? _– con una pequeña botella, la estudiante se acerca a éste – _Sé bien que Naraku utilizará sus abejas cuando nos enfrentemos a él!_ – éste sólo se le queda viendo muy intrigado – _Tome; le preparé el antídoto más potente, para contrarrestar el veneno de éstas…_

– _Señorita Kagome!? _– muy sorprendido de la preocupación de ésta, hacia él – _Usted… se preocupa por mí!? _– con todo el propósito de abrazarla de manera… digamos no muy propia ¬.¬

– _No mal interprete mis intenciones! _– haciéndose hacia atrás para evitar que la toque – _Es por Sango por quién me preocupo; ya que usted estará solo con ella y no quiero que sufra, si usted llegase a envenenarse por los insectos de Naraku! _– digamos que clásicamente molesta – _Tome y no vaya a perderla… quiere!? _– entregándosela en el estómago, al tiempo que se aleja de él

_–– End Flash Back ––_

– _Con que un antídoto… eh!? _– pegándole un buen cocote con bastante furia; ya que por estar "según" a las puertas del más allá, la joven de coleta dejó que le sobara la retaguardia – _Es usted un pervertido de lo peor! _– poniéndose de pie toma su boomerang, al tiempo que le indica a su gata que continúen. Entre tanto Miroku medio noqueado, más los efectos del veneno; con el clásico tic en el ojo

– _Condenada pulga metiche y aguafiestas! _– con todo el trabajo del mundo, sacó de entre su ropaje, la dichosa botellita y darle unos buenos tragos, antes de que fuera ahora sí, ya demasiado tarde

Kouga junto con Ginta y Hakaku, habían llegado tarde al enfrentamiento, ya que estos dos últimos habían quedado atrapados, por monstruos basura de Naraku y por consiguiente el lobito, no iba a permitir que dos más de sus camaradas, murieran por culpa de ese, a quién tanto odiaba…

– _Ustedes dos par de perezosos, apresúrense! _– molesto por que como siempre se retrazaban y no le seguían el paso – _Ya estamos demasiado atrasados en llegar y no quiero que ese perrucho, se lleve todo el crédito… _– al ver que ya están más cerca – _Yo soy quién debe matar a Naraku! _– emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera, ya hacia dentro del Castillo

– _Kouga… espéranos! _– le gritan ambos al mismo tiempo; mientras corren más rápido, para dizque alcanzarlo

_Continuará..._


	2. Muerte a Nuestro Enemigo Común 2

**Hola a todos: Sólo para comentarles que pretendo cada semana publicar un cap; qué día de la semana?, no sé, pero si cada semana. n.n**

**Saludos y q lo disfruten! ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO I: MUERTE A NUESTRO ENEMIGO COMUN… Parte II. Todo terminó**

Inuyasha recibió una buena herida de la lanza de Hakudoshi, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y justo en el momento, en que éste estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, la oportuna flecha de Kagome, cortó el brazo del albino con el que sostenía dicha arma, ofreciendo la distracción que el Hanyou necesitaba, para cortar en dos al niño, por la cintura.

Kana al ver lo que ha sucedido con su "hermano", también aprovecha la situación para comenzar a robar las almas, tanto de la chica como del Kitsune; cuando de pronto sin percatarse de ello, recibe un fuerte golpe de costado; por lo que las almas de ambos regresan inmediatamente a estos, antes de ser tragadas por su espejo…

– _Bestia inútil… y es así como cuidas de Kagome?_

– _Maldito lobo rabioso! _– echándose sus miradas matadoras entre ambos, mientras que el chiquillo se está regenerando normalmente

– _Dejen ya de pelearse, babosos! _– les grita Shippou, al percatarse de que el albino ya está completamente repuesto, del ataque del joven de rojo

– _Muy bien hecho Inuyasha… _– el albino se mofa de éste – _Pero esto aún no termina!_

El niño no sólo ataca al Hanyou, sino también al lobo; que entre que se pelean con él, también lo hacen entre ellos; dificultándose la pelea y al mismo tiempo, facilitándole las cosas a su oponente…

– _Deja de estar estorbándome sarnoso! _– con ese tono de resentimiento, que el de cabellos grisáceos suele tenerle, a su rival de amor – _Yo acabaré con éste engendro!_

– _Por mí está bien!_ – con desdén responde – _Ya que el que me interesa es Naraku! _– poniendo aún más a la defensiva al Hanyou

– _No te dejaré! _– le dice y al mismo tiempo – _Viento… cortante!_ – lanzando su ataque según él, hacia Hakudoshi y así acabar con éste; pero el campo de fuerza se lo rebota, como sí fuera el mismo espejo de su acompañante

Kouga al ver esto, esquiva rápidamente los rayos del Colmillo de Acero, para rescatar una vez más a Kagome; que sólo se preocupa de ver que Inuyasha, recibirá su mismo ataque.

De regreso con Sesshoumaru…

Kikyo permaneció en silencio ante la "conversación" de ambos.

Por su parte después de lo que el Youkai expresó; desenvainó su espada atacando inmediatamente a Naraku; que no dejaba de utilizar como siempre, su energía maligna en su barrera defensiva, para no ser herido…

– _Aún te proteges con ese campo de fuerza… _– a pesar de haberlo expresado con sarcasmo, también le molestaba el no haber podido destruirlo de un sólo golpe, como pretendió hacerlo – _No será que no estás tan seguro de tus habilidades y por eso, es que siempre lo mantienes… protegiéndote!?_

– _Diga lo que quiera… Señor Sesshoumaru! _– sonriendo torcidamente – _Pero una vez que haya acabado con usted y aunque mi transformación ha sido completa, lo absorberé y tendré sus poderes tan grandiosos… para después acabar contigo de una vez… Kikyo!_

– _No me hagas reír Naraku!_ – responde al fin ésta – _He de admitir que me confié, al pensar que no podrías matarme, mientras la esencia de Onigumo permaneciera contigo; sin embargo ésta vez, no cometeré el mismo error!_ – saca una de sus flechas y se prepara para dispararle; no obstante, Naraku saca de su campo uno de sus tentáculos, que obviamente el Youkai corta; liberando el veneno que éste suele utilizar también

– _Es que todavía no lo entiendes!? _– ya comenzando a enojarse de que él, no deja de usar los mismos trucos de siempre – _No hay veneno que pueda acabar conmigo!_

– _Talvez no con usted Sesshoumaru!, pero qué hay con ellos?_ – y dicho y hecho; al estar en ese lugar cerrado y sin ventanas, Kikyo sintió como éste le empezaba a molestar; no comprendía bien del por qué es que tenía ese efecto sobre ella; aún así con una de sus flechas purificó el ambiente; no obstante en el mismo momento en que lo hizo, las almas de su cuerpo empezaron a dejarlo, debilitándola al momento. Y qué decir de Jaken?; éste no era lo suficientemente fuerte e igual, sintió sofocarse en el mismo momento en que el veneno los atacó; en tanto el demonio perro los miraba de reojo

– _Cómo es posible? _– de su espalda, muestra un artefacto budista que era como una pequeña lanza, puntiaguda por ambos extremos y hecha de Oro puro

– _No creo que lo reconozcas! _– sonriendo chueco – _Pero es un recuerdo del Santo Hakushin!_

– _Maldito Naraku! _– le dice la Miko, mientras caía al suelo debilitada por la falta de energía de sus almas

– _Sí crees que con eso lograrás intimidarme… _– expone con ese porte soberbio – _Ya deberías de saber que Yo no me ocupo, ni me preocupo, por esas pequeñeces!_

– _Amo… bonito! _– Jaken casi al punto del soponcio, tanto por oírlo decir esas palabras, como por el veneno que respiraba, por más que no quisiera

– _Lo sé bien… _– responde indiferente al comentario del peliplateado – _Es por ello, que quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestra última pelea; ya que será usted el que termine muerto! _– con una risilla burlona

– _Ninguna pobre y asquerosa imitación de demonio, podrá jamás acabar con el Gran Sesshoumaru! _– decidido y con sus ojos bien encendidos, responde al declaración de éste; mismo a quién las últimas palabras expresadas por el de blanco, no le agradaron en absoluto

Sin quitar su campo de protección, ataca con sus "tentáculos" bastante muy afilados, tal cual lanzas, a Sesshoumaru; el cual se defiende con su Toukijin, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano (nueva y regenerada n.n), lo hace con su látigo venenoso; así de esa forma cree tener una mayor oportunidad de romper ese campo, que tanto detestaba de su oponente.

Kikyo a pesar de sentir, como es que sus fuerzas y su poder espiritual la abandonaban, no se dio por vencida; así que decidida ayudar al demonio de Cabellos de Plata; destruiría el campo de fuerza para que así éste, pudiese matarlo.

Kagome como pudo se zafó de los brazos de Kouga y ágilmente (raro en ella, jiji!), lanzó una de sus flechas; con las que pudo purificar el ataque de Tessaiga y así, salvar al Hanyou de una herida fatal…

– _Te salvó la campana… Inuyasha!_ – Hakudoshi se burla ampliamente de él; que sólo sacó a relucir sus dientes del coraje, sin quitarle la vista de encima; empuñando con más fuerza su espada…

Kohaku llegó al cuarto donde tenían escondido al bebé, que posee el corazón de Naraku; mismo que dormía apaciblemente, rodeado por un campo de energía y protegido también, por otra marioneta del perverso demonio.

El niño sólo aparentaba estar para protegerlo; ya que mientras la marioneta estuviera ahí, no podría acercarse más a él y terminar con la vida de éste, sin que perdiera la suya en el intento; sólo esperaba que Sango, encontrara el pequeño rastro que le dejó, para que llegaran hasta donde el bebé y él, estaban ocultos.

A pesar del poder espiritual de Kikyo, purificó el campo de fuerza de Naraku y con ello, Sesshoumaru consiguió cortarlo en dos; no obstante y ya que Hakudoshi aún tenía su campo de protección en pie; Naraku rehizo el suyo sin mayor problema en menos de un parpadeo, dándole oportunidad para regenerarse, mientras los deja por un instante completamente atónitos; en tanto que Naraku, se ríe a grandes carcajadas de ellos…

– _No es una verdadera pena que aunque ustedes dos, sean los más poderosos de todos mis enemigos… _– entre su risa burlona – _No puedan ser capaces de matarme, por más que lo intenten!? _– carcajeándose aún más fuerte; que hasta parece que ésta retumba por todo el lugar

– _Todavía es muy pronto para que pienses que has ganado! _– con su serenidad habitual, el Youkai expresa decidido

– _Bueno… eso está por verse; ya que ninguno de ustedes logrará matarme, por más que lo desee!_ – esas últimas palabras provocaron que tanto Kikyo como Sesshoumaru, torcieran la mueca al no saber por el momento, qué es lo que tienen que hacer, para acabar definitivamente con él

Inuyasha estaba más que molesto por lo que el albino le dijo. Toda esa situación ya lo tenía más que cansado; puesto que había tomado más tiempo del que cualquiera, hubiese pensado y deseado también; por tal motivo, a como diese lugar debía terminarlo, de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Kagome corre en dirección a su querido peligris; que sigue con la rabia a flor de piel y con su Tessaiga muy en al rojo vivo; listo para atacar en cualquier momento…

– _Inuyasha… estás bien!? _– la preocupación se le notó bastante bien, en el matiz de voz y expresión corporal

– _Gracias Kagome! _– apenas poniendo la vista en ella – _Prepárate… que ya es hora de darle fin a ésta situación!_

– _Sí! _– apenas respondió, asintiendo también con la cabeza y esperando, alguna indicación extra, del Hanyou

– _Rabioso!? _– con un tono levemente más subido – _Espero que estés listo para hacer tu parte!_

– _Qué dices bestia? _– el chico de rojo, puso una mirada muy severa en él, que por un momento lo intimidó; ya que esa actitud nunca se la había visto antes – _Mejor preocúpate por ti! _– mostrándole los dientes; a lo que él otro no hace mayor caso, que se prepara para hacer su ataque final

– _Vaya Inuyasha… _– Hakudoshi satisfecho por la actitud de su rival en ese momento, que se había convertido en el definitivo – _Por fin hemos llegado al punto de que será, el todo por el todo y ya no hay marcha atrás… sólo espero que estén preparados para dejar este mundo, de una vez y para siempre! _– con una pequeña risa – _Ya que no quedará ni un sólo rastro de que ustedes alguna vez existieron! _– y de manera todavía más irónica – _Aunque he de reconocer que es una verdadera lástima; ya que tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos… jajajaja!_

– _Es mejor que seas tú el que se despida de éste mundo; porque nosotros seremos los que acabaremos, con tu asquerosa existencia! _– empuñando con ambas manos su Colmillo de Acero, el Hanyou está más que listo para atacar

Sango fácilmente pudo divisar el sutil rastro que dejó su hermano, para indicarle por dónde seguir; cosa que por un momento no logró entender, debido a que monstruos basura comenzaron atacarla; así que sin meditarlo, los destruyó; con la ayuda de su fiel amiga Kirara…

– _Sango!, estás bien? _– presuroso y ya un poco repuesto, del envenenamiento de los insectos del infierno

– _Excelencia!? _– sorprendida de verlo tras ella. Lanza con fuerza su Hiraikotsu hacia él; que asustado sólo lo observa ir en su dirección, a toda velocidad – _Agáchese! _– le grita al ver que éste se quedó congelado; hasta que por fin gracias a la pulga Myoga, lo hace reaccionar y a centímetros de que el boomerang, le cortara la cabeza; le pasa zumbando antes de destruir al demonio, que estaba a punto de comérselo

– _San…go!_ – mientras los restos del ente caían sobre él – _Gracias… _– tembloroso le expresa y para sí – _Creo! _– respirando agitadamente, todavía por el susto

– _Vamos excelencia, no debemos perder más tiempo! _– aún disgustada por el hecho anterior; Éste sólo la mira desde su misma posición en el suelo – _Sígame… vayamos por aquí! _– sin decir nada más, apresura su paso; entre tanto el chico, lentamente se incorpora y con trabajo, corre para alcanzar a su compañera

Unos instantes más tarde; con un zarpazo de la gata de fuego, abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde la marioneta, el bebé y Kohaku, se encontraban; siendo éste último el que mostró, preocupación sin dejar de reflejar, esa profunda tristeza en su mirada…

– _Hermanita… _– para sus adentros expresa

– _Kohaku! _– un par de lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de la Exterminadora; porque está decidida a terminar con la vida de su hermano, para que ya no cometiera más atrocidades, en el nombre de Naraku. Un par de segundos después, al fin Miroku llega y al ver la escena

– _Sango?_

– _Vamos su excelencia, acabemos con esto de una vez! _– a pesar de que la voz de la joven mostraba cierta decisión; reflejaba también, un cierto aire de profunda desolación

Todos los presentes en aquel Castillo y en las diferentes "habitaciones del mismo"; estaban más que resueltos a destruir completamente a los oponentes frente a ellos; por tal motivo y sin haberlo planeado realmente, los ataques a estos fueron de manera simultanea; por lo que les proporcionó la ventaja que necesitaban y así darle fin, al maldito Naraku y sus creaciones.

Primero y antes de que Sango y Kirara, atacaran al unísono a la marioneta; el Monje pegó unos pergaminos sagrados en el arma de la Exterminadora, para que terminaran enseguida con ese demonio. El boomerang de la joven, no sólo llevaba los papeles santos y toda su fuerza física; sino, todos los sentimientos encontrados que ella sentía, en aquel instante y que guardaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Por tal motivo y sin desacreditar la valiosa ayuda, de la gatita de fuego y de los papiros sagrados; en menos de un santiamén acabaron con la marioneta.

Justo en el instante en que Sango acabó con ese engendro; su boomerang, pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del niño; el que sólo se agachó y con su arma, consiguió que el Hiraikotsu, tomara una trayectoria diferente y fuera a clavarse, al campo de energía del bebé; creando una reacción extraña en dicha protección y ayudando a Kohaku, a que lo destruyera; dejando atónitos tanto a la chica como al joven libidinoso (Jijiji!).

Al mismo tiempo en que lo anterior sucedía; el ataque del Colmillo de Acero Enrojecido y la flecha purificadora de Kagome, destruyeron consistentemente el campo de fuerza, que protegía a Hakudoshi e hiriendo levemente al albino; que se queda sorprendido de lo que había conseguido estos.

Kikyo por su parte sabía perfectamente, que con lo débil que estaba en esos momentos, lo más que podía hacer, era destruir el campo de fuerza de Naraku y así, dejar que Sesshoumaru terminara con él; pero sin saber dónde es que éste guardaba su corazón humano, podría seguir regenerándose las veces que fuesen necesarias, hasta que acabara con ellos. Aún así, no perdió el tiempo y disparó su flecha purificadora; por lo que el Youkai al ver que ésta se dirigía a su objetivo, se preparó para que antes de que el poder, de esa se desintegrara, atacarlo con todo el poder de su Toukijin; consiguiendo de esa forma que el daño fuera aún mayor.

Por un momento Naraku sonrió de ver como según él, sus enemigos trataban inútilmente de acabarlo; pero al sentir el daño conjunto, que ellos le hicieron en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando como debería; provocando con eso que la expresión en su rostro, reflejara una enorme preocupación y asombro también…

– _Pero qué es lo que te sucede Naraku? _– burlándose notablemente de verle ese semblante en el rostro – _Es que acaso no puedes regenerarte como creías?_

– _Señor Sesshoumaru… _– mostrando una sonrisa forzada – _Lo siento mucho; pero por el momento no podré atenderlos más, como es debido! _– tratando se poder escaparse como suele hacerlo, cuando sabe que sus oportunidades de salir victorioso, habían caído notablemente; como con éste último embiste

– _Imbécil! _– los ojos color miel del Youkai se tornaron completamente rojos; así como su energía sobre natural, se dejaba sentir con mucho más fuerza – _Estás muy equivocado si crees que ésta vez, permitiré que escapes de mí!_

Justo en el momento que el hermoso demonio, detiene al malvado monstruo con su látigo venenoso; es cuando Kohaku clava la punta de su arma justo en el corazón del bebé, que sólo abrió al momento los ojos; para que el niño viera como la vida se le escapaba, a través de ellos; lo que hizo que tanto Hakudoshi como Naraku, se dieran cuenta de que el infante había muerto; desconcentrándolos un par de segundos de sus peleas.

Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa del albino; sin perder más tiempo, el poder de los diamantes, se hace presente en Tessaiga…

– _Éste es tu fin! _– y con el movimiento lateral de su espada – _Lanzas de diamante!_

Las cuchillas se dirigían velozmente a éste y cuando Kana, iba a regresarle el ataque, la oportuna intervención del lobo, que la golpeó con una fuerte patada, enviándola a estrellarse con la pared, a un lado de ella y por el impacto; el espejo terminó quebrándose; destruyendo así, a la niña también.

Entre tanto Hakudoshi; sólo vio como terminaron con su hermana, al mismo tiempo que los diamantes, se encajaron en todo su cuerpo, cansándole un daño irreparable…

– _Pe… pero qué? _– y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más; sólo vio venir hacia su frente una de las flechas de Kagome – _Es mi fin… _– apenas y pudo decirse así mismo, antes de que esa se encajara en él y purificara toda su esencia

– _Hemos acabado con él! _– temblorosa la voz de la joven, expresa

– _Pero aún falta el más importante! _– expone Inuyasha y dirigiéndose a la chica – _Dime Kagome, en qué dirección se encuentra la Perla de Shikon? _– ella le indicó el lugar de dónde provenía; siendo el lobo quién utiliza el poder de los fragmentos, para adelantárseles en tanto le dice

– _Gracias Kagome… _– haciéndole una pequeña seña – _Ahora yo seré quién acabe con Naraku!_

Sesshoumaru tiene preso a Naraku; quien ante sus ojos, puede ver las imágenes de cómo es que sus sirvientes y su corazón humano, han muerto; es cuando la voz del peliplateado, lo vuelve a la realidad en la que se encuentra…

– _Ya estoy cansado de ver su asquerosa apariencia… _– y antes de que con su látigo lo hiciera cachitos – _Eres tan repugnante! _– por fin lo jala y lo corta en varios pedazos

– _Maldito Sesshoumaru! _– expresa ya que sabe que no podrá regenerarse, tan rápido como desearía; pero a pesar de que todo su cuerpo despidió un veneno muy poderoso, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para acabar con el joven de blanco – _No creas que has acabado conmigo!_

– _Naraku… no estés tan seguro! _– la flecha especial y espiritual de Kikyo, hecha con la tierra de la tumba de Onigumo; fue con lo que por fin, pudo purificar completamente y para siempre, la maligna esencia de éste…

Amiga Roiru-chan: Ps asi como empezó el capitulo anterior asi es como empieza mi fic. Digamos que es mi versión de como acabarían ellos con Naraku, para despues dar paso a lo que me interesa. Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con ellos ;D Salu2!

Dejenme reviws por plis! u.u

Tschüs! ;D


	3. Y Ahora Qué?

**Hola a todos: Hijoles, perdón por el retrazo, pero nos juimos de vacas y ps apenas ayer regresamos, pero aqui toy con las pilas mas que ponidas para dejarles el siguiente cap...**

**Saludos y q lo disfruten! ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO II: Y AHORA QUÉ?**

No pasaron más que unos instantes, cuando todo el lugar empezó a retumbar y poco a poco, el techo comenzó a colapsar, cayendo pedazo a pedazo; provocando con esto que todos los que estaban en él, tuvieran que escapar de ahí o quedarían atrapados, para siempre.

Sesshoumaru al ver que Kikyo no podía moverse libremente; se acercó a ella y seriamente le dijo…

– _Sube a mi espalda y yo te sacaré de aquí!_ – ésta se sorprendió de oírle esas palabras; eso sin contar que a su sirviente, casi le da el patatús de escucharlo

– _Gracias… pero no me iré sin la Perla de Shikon! _– expone ella

– _Morirás si te quedas!_

– _Yo ya estoy muerta… _– sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Y por eso, no dejaré que ningún otro demonio se apodere de ésta; ya que podría causar más problemas y desgracias, de las que Naraku llegó hacer! _– en ese momento un fortísimo viento, les distrajo un instante y al ver de quién se trataba

– _Kagura!; aún sigues con vida? _– Jaken expresa

– _Yo me quedaré con la Perla de Shikon! _– y tal cual como apareció, se esfumó del lugar, llevándose obviamente con ella, la tan valiosa joya; fue por lo que el peligris tomó a la Miko y escaparon del lugar, justo antes de que completamente el techo, se les viniera encima

El resto de los chicos ahí, aunque se preguntaban lo que estaba pasando, supusieron que alguien había por fin derrotado a Naraku; ya que la presencia maligna de éste, había desaparecido y era que por eso, el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo.

Ginta y Hakaku, se toparon de frente con Inuyasha y Kagome, que trataban de escapar también; justo en ese momento, una de las paredes les cerró el paso, dejándolos atrapados en el sitio…

– _Regresemos! _– expresa el Hanyou

– _Vamos muchachos! _– dirigiéndose a los lobos, que se abrazaban aterrorizados – _No se queden atrás!_

– _Inu…ya…sha! _– el grito lejano de la Exterminadora, los invita a ir para donde ella está. Al llegar ahí, se encuentran con que la pobre de Kirara, está atrapada por una gran pared, al ella salvar la vida del pequeño Kohaku; que después de haber matado al bebé, cayó inconsciente – _Inuyasha! _– mientras que Miroku tiene en brazos al niño inconsciente

– _Creí que ustedes ya se habían ido? _– dice éste – _El lugar se está viniendo abajo!_

– _Lo sé!; pero Kirara está atrapada y no pudimos liberarla! _– el maullido de dolor de la gatita se deja escuchar

– _Inuyasha! _– bajándose de la espalda de éste – _Tienes que ayudarla! _– a pesar de que el Hanyou es demasiado fuerte; el grosor de la pared era demasiado, para que éste pudiera levantarlo; justo en ese momento Kouga llega

– _Así que aún no has muerto perrucho! _– y tomándole la mano como siempre – _Kagome… yo seré quién te saque de éste lugar, antes de que se venga abajo!_

– _Ayuda a Inuyasha a rescatar a Kirara, por favor!_

– _Qué? _– los dos casi sintieron como un sincope, les atacó el corazón

– _Yo solo puedo sacarla de ahí! _– y antes de que el lobo responda algo

– _Baboso… deja de discutir y salva a Kirara o todos nos moriremos aquí! _– le grita el Kitsune – _Y tú sarnoso… ayúdalo, para que nos vayamos de una vez por todas!_

Por primera vez, ambos no renegaron y con las Garras de Acero de Inuyasha y el poder en la patada de Kouga, partieron en dos la pared, liberando a la gatita, que regresó a la normalidad. Sango la carga y listos para salir, el pasillo frente a ellos colapsa, acorralándolos…

– _Estamos perdidos! _– grita desesperado el zorrito – _Todo es su culpa! _– dirigiéndose al Lobo y al Hanyou

– _Shippou… _– Kagome lo abraza fuerte – _No digas eso, puesto que con el Viento Cortante de Inuyasha, puede abrir una salida y podremos escapar de aquí!_

– _Bien pensado! _– expresan unísonamente, los otros dos lobos

Inuyasha hace su técnica y abre el camino con ésta; así logran al fin, salir ilesos del lugar. Una vez fuera de éste, miran a Kikyo recargada en una roca y a Sesshoumaru, a unos metros de ella. Inuyasha al verla, pronunció su nombre; por lo que Kagome sólo sintió, como se le estrujó el corazón, de la rabia y los celos que le provocaban, cada vez que ésta aparecía ante ellos.

Una vez que Kouga se dio cuenta de que no fue él, quien mató al maldito demonio; con su tono más que exasperado, grita…

– _Qué pasó con Naraku? _– exigiendo una respuesta, a quién se la pudiese dar – _Dónde está ese maldito?, no me digan que se volvió a escapar!_

– _Naraku está muerto! _– apenas viéndolo de reojo, Sesshoumaru contesta

– _Y la Perla de Shikon? _– realmente preocupado por la joya – _Dónde está la Perla?; Kikyo, dime que tú la tienes!_

– _Inuyasha… _– apenas le susurra – _Kagura escapó con ella!_

– _Qué? _– todos los presentes, excepto la joven estudiante

– _Es verdad Inuyasha… _– escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su flequillo – _No siento la presencia de la Perla de Shikon, por ningún lado cerca!_

Miroku aún tenía en brazos, al hermano de Sango y con cautela, se acerca al demonio perro; el cual apenas se gira al ver que éste se le acerca…

– _Sesshoumaru… _– con firmeza en la voz, pero con un tono verdaderamente suave – _Sé que hace tiempo atrás, tú deseabas matar a Kohaku, por haber secuestrado a la niña que te acompaña… _– viendo al chico en sus brazos – _Pero quisiera que revivieras a Kohaku con tu Colmillo Sagrado!_

– _Qué dices Miroku? _– interviniendo en la conversación – _Se supone que Kohaku se mantiene con vida, gracias al fragmento que Naraku introdujo en su cuerpo; que también le permitía tenerlo controlado…_

– _Inuyasha! _– la quebrada voz de Sango, le hace girar hacia ésta – _Kohaku fue quien mató al bebé, que tenía el corazón de Naraku… _– y conteniendo sus lágrimas – _Y al hacerlo, una luz lo envolvió y desde entonces, creo que ya no tiene más el fragmento de la Perla! _– tapándose la cara con ambas manos

– _Así qué fue él, el que terminó con el corazón de Naraku? _– con esa voz tan varonil y serena, que tanto nos hace babear. Se pone bien de frente al Monje, que lo mira aún con cautela y esperando su respuesta – _Colócalo en el suelo! _– le indica

– _Espera Sesshoumaru… _– con algo sorpresa y coraje

– _Inuyasha! _– le detiene Kagome y sólo moviendo la cabeza, para que no diga una sola palabra más; aunque como bien debemos saber, éste contuvo el coraje en los dientes, el mismo que desapareció cuando miró a Sango y el sufrimiento, que ésta sentía; así que mejor guardó su distancia y observó con recelo, el que su hermano ayudara al niño

– _Los veo! _– una vez que había desenvainado a Tenseiga; corta a los espíritus del más allá; mismos que Kikyo pudo mirar también, cuando él los destruyó

– _Así que esa espada puede revivir a los muertos? _– mirándolo fijamente, se dice a sus adentros la Miko

– _Kohaku, poco a poco va abriendo los ojos y al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a él, se arrastra un poco, para que no lo mate…_

– _Kohaku! _– grita al mirarlo de nuevo con vida; a pesar de que éste, trata de alejarse de ella – _No Kohaku… por favor… ya no huyas más! _– le suplica, por lo que al fin él, termina abrazándola también

Así se quedaron todos por unos momentos, analizando la situación; sin embargo, como el objetivo del Youkai ya se había resuelto; no le veía el caso seguir más tiempo con ellos; así que sólo dando la media vuelta, empezó a caminar; no sin antes de que su querido hermano, le hiciera detenerse unos segundos…

– _Sesshoumaru… no me digas que vas a ir en busca de Kagura, para quitarle la Perla de Shikon?_ – apenas y giró, antes de responderle y viéndolo por sobre su hombro

– _No hay nada que esa Perla o que Kagura tengan, que yo necesite!_ – como si nada, reemprende su camino

– _Eso nos deja sólo a nosotros! _– comenta Shippou

– _Mientras la Perla continúe en éste mundo, las desgracias seguirán surgiendo de una u otra forma!_ – expone Kikyo, clavando su vista en su reencarnación, que sólo vuelve a esconderse detrás de su flequillo

– _Lo sé! _– responde en su misma posición – _Pero continuaré peleando hasta que esa joya maldita, no exista más en éste mundo! _– regresándole la misma mirada a la Miko. Una vez dicho eso; ésta se pone de pie para emprender su camino, seguida por sus acompañantes Kousho y Asuka; mismas que mantuvieron todo el tiempo su distancia, durante la pelea; sólo para intervenir, en caso de que Naraku quisiera huir del Castillo

– _Kikyo? _– brinca y se pone frente a ella – _Tú… buscarás a Kagura?_

– _Ay pero si será sopenco! _– expresa el Kitsune, desde el hombro de Miroku

– _Inuyasha… mi objetivo era destruir a Naraku! _– le responde – _Ahora ustedes son quienes deberán de encargarse de ella…_ – reemprendiendo su camino – _Y destruir la Perla de una vez y para siempre! _– el Hanyou, sólo la ve alejarse de ellos. Mientras que el dolor que Kagome tenía en ese momento, era demasiado grande; cuando Kouga caballerosamente se acerca a ella

– _Mi querida Kagome! _– tomándole la mano – _Ahora que Naraku ha muerto… ya podemos estar juntos y ser mi mujer!_

– _Qué dijiste?, maldito lobo apestoso! _– obviamente en menos de un segundo, Inuyasha ya estaba parado entre ellos dos

– _Lo que oíste bestia! _– sin soltarle la mano a la chica – _Kagome será mi mujer!_

– _Lo siento Kouga… por el momento sólo quiero regresar a mi casa! _– al fin se suelta de éste

– _Escuchaste sarnoso? _– burlándose de él – _Ella quiere regresar a su casa!_

– _Inuyasha! _– el tono de voz de ella, le causa un escalofrío muy fuerte en la espalda y antes, de que pueda decir algo – _**ABAJO! **_– la manchadita, envió derechito al Hanyou a su posición en el suelo… aunque debo reconocer, que en ésta ocasión, bien que se lo merecía. Kouga nuevamente se acerca a ella y suavemente, le dice

– _Kagome… no importa cuanto tiempo quieras estar en tu casa; yo te esperaré! _– soltándose de ésta – _Regresaré con mi Clan y también, me tomaré un descanso de todo esto… _– y por último agrega – _Pero si llego a encontrarme con Kagura, te prometo que la mataré y recuperaré la Perla de Shikon, sólo para ti… mí querida Kagome! _– guiñándole el ojo – _Vamos holgazanes… regresemos a casa! _– sin esperar por ellos, emprende la carrera

– _Kouga... espéranos! _– le grita Hakaku

– _Nos vemos Señora! _– le dice Ginta antes de seguir a sus compañeros

– _Cuídense muchachos!_

Por fin regresaron a pie, a la Aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede; misma a la que le contarían todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido; siendo la joven de secundaria, la única que no se quedó y por el pozo, retornó a la época actual.

Sesshoumaru volvió con Jaken, al lugar en donde habían dejado a Rin, junto con Ah Um; siendo la niña, la que estaba completamente dormida junto a una fogata y sobre el lomo del animal; mismo que al sentir la presencia de su amo, sólo emitió un pequeño mugido, el cual despertó a la pequeña y tallándose los ojos, se incorpora y al ver a sus amigos…

– _Señor Sesshoumaru… Señor Jaken! _– su cara se iluminó de la felicidad que sentía al verlos – _Qué bueno que hayan regresado!_

– _Vuelve a dormir! _– le dice el peliplateado – _Descansaremos en éste lugar por hoy y mañana, partiremos!_

– _Y a dónde iremos? _– extrañado pregunta Jaken; pero la mirada fulminante del imponente demonio, lo hizo desistir – _Lo siento! _– y para sí mismo – _A veces quisiera que mi amo, compartiera sus pensamientos conmigo!_ – con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al fin se sienta a un lado del dragón, para descansar

Sesshoumaru se quedó observando hacia el cielo durante un largo rato, meditando sobre lo que estaría por hacer. Desde que Naraku apareció en su vida, sus objetivos habían cambiado, por lo que incluso retomar viejos rencores, ya era algo completamente inútil y muy superficial. Ahora tenía que pensar en qué era lo que haría, de ese momento y en adelante.

Entre tanto, de vuelta en la Aldea de la anciana Kaede…

Todos a excepción de Kagome, analizaban la nueva situación en la que se encontraban, ya que ahora Kagura al tener casi toda la Perla, sería otro oponente muy difícil de vencer; sin embargo…

– _Hay algo que no entiendo! _– comenta el Monje – _Para qué querría Kagura la Perla de Shikon?_

– _No es obvio? _– agitando Inuyasha una de sus piernas – _Para hacerse aún más fuerte… sino para qué querría un demonio como ella, la Perla!?_

– _Sólo espero que no desee revivir a Naraku con ella!? _– bastante preocupada, dice Sango

– _Lo dudo mucho… _– apenas y expresa Kohaku; poniendo en sí mismo, la mirada de todos, apenándose completamente

– _Qué quieres decir con eso? _– la anciana Kaede, le cuestiona suavemente

– _En algún momento durante mi estancia con ellos… _– escondiendo su rostro en su fleco – _Supe que lo que ella más deseaba, era liberarse de yugo de Naraku…_

– _Por lo que sería muy estúpido de su parte, intentar revivirlo con la Perla! _– completa el Monje

– _Aún así con la Perla en su poder… podrá causar todas las desgracias que ella desee!_ – termina por hacer notar la Exterminadora. Todos en aquella habitación suspiraron tratando de encontrar una respuesta, a excepción de Inuyasha; que al parecer tenía cosas más importantes, en qué pensar

– _Por el momento lo mejor es que descansen! _– acabando con el silencio de ese momento, la anciana Kaede les dice – _Vamos a dormir y mañana, será otro día y podrán comenzar la búsqueda de Kagura!_ – todos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares, para descansar de la dura batalla, que acababan de enfrentar

Por su parte Kagura, llegó hacia un nuevo Castillo, el cual aunque estaba ocupado; gracias al poder que le brindaba ahora la Perla de Shikon, le fue fácil acabar con todos, en menos de un santiamén. Convirtiéndose con ello, en la Ama y Señora del lugar; manteniendo tan sólo a unos cuantos sirvientes…

– _Los dejé con vida… _– con una actitud y mirada muy altanera – _Tan sólo para que me sirvan! _– las mujeres que estaban ahí, temblaban de miedo; sin decir que los hombres que también permanecían con vida, ya eran mayores; por lo que no representaban ninguna objeción para ella; por lo que dirigiéndose a estos – _Así que quiero que se deshagan de todos esos muertos!_ – ellos sólo asienten con temor – _Yo iré a descansar! _– dirigiéndose a la habitación más grande del Castillo. Una vez ahí – _Sesshoumaru… juro que te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste!_ – mirando hacia la luna que esta casi llena, que estaba en lo más alto del firmamento...

* * *

Amiga Guerreravaliente: Gracias por tu comentario, eso quiere decir que sí hice mi tarea. Con respecto al lindo de Sesshoumaru, ps necesitarás seguir la historia paso a paso, para que veas que es lo que sucede con él! Mil gracias de nuevo y espero seguir contado con tus reviews ;D Salu2!

Dejenme reviews por plis!? u.u

Tschüs! ;D


	4. Una Fuerte Guerrera

****

**Hola a todos: Perdón, perdón, perdón; pero los pobemas tetnicos de mi dulce computadora, no me dejaron avanzar en la historia y es por eso que hasta ahora les traigo el siguiente cap...**

**Saludos y q lo disfruten! ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO III: UNA FUERTE GUERRERA**

Meses atrás y poco después de que el Castillo de Naraku fue destruido y lo obligó, refugiarse en el Monte de las Animas; muchos de la los monstruos basura y otros espíritus, que el demonio dejó atrás; causaron demasiados estragos en todos los alrededores.

Rin iba en busca de algo que comer, cuando un grupo de engendros, trataron de atacar a la pequeña; quien al verlos, gritó al mismo tiempo que se hizo bolita, al sentirlos tan cerca y apunto de comérsela. En eso una luz la cubrió completamente…

– _Niña… estás bien?_ – acercándose una bella chica a ella, tan sólo para cerciorarse que así fuera

– _Usted me salvó? _– O.O al no ver a su amo cerca de ahí

– _No debes andar por aquí sola… _– y justo en ese momento, aparece el peligris junto con su sirviente y la mujer al verlos, coloca a la niña al tiempo que le indica – _Ponte detrás de mí!_ – y mirando a los recién llegados, siente la enorme energía proveniente del demonio vestido de blanco – _Malditos monstruos… _– sosteniendo con firmeza su pentagrama de Oro – _Acabaré con ustedes!_

– _No… Señorita!_ – saliendo desde detrás de ella – _Él es mi amo!_ – corriendo en su dirección – _Señor Sesshoumaru! _– éste observa detenidamente a la joven, en silencio. Puede ver claramente que ella es una guerrera espiritual, la cual aunque portaba un kimono parecido al de Kikyo, llevaba una especie de Armadura, además de una katana en su cintura. Su cabello es largo en capas de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos, grandes en verde aceitunado

– _Rin vámonos!_ –dice él con toda seriedad, después de haber examinado de arriba abajo, a la joven frente así

– _No vas a matarme? _– algo molesta le expresa, por lo que éste apenas y se gira hacia ella y la mira por encima de su hombro

– _Sí tú la hubieses atacado… créeme que lo haría con mucho gusto; pero dejaré que vivas, tan sólo por haberla salvado!_ – retomando su camino con su elegante porte – _Aunque no habría sido necesario que la protegieras!_

– _Gracias! _– le expresa la pequeña con la señal de "adiós!" y corre alcanzar a su amo. La guerrera los vio alejarse sin hacer un sólo movimiento, ni tampoco el tratar de seguirlos; pues todo su ser se había quedado paralizado, tan sólo de pensar el tener que enfrentarse, a un demonio con semejante poder, como el que éste poseía

– _Rin, ya sabes que no debes alejarte mucho de mí… o mi amo bonito, no podrá ir a salvarte la próxima vez!_ – realmente enojado, le reclama a la niña

– _Jaken? _– la voz del Sesshoumaru lo congela al escucharla – _Acompáñala de cerca y ésta vez, no la pierdas ni un segundo de vista! _– con una verdadera mirada intimidante

– _Sí… amo bonito!_ – con voz temblorosa, apenas responde – _Vamos Rin, busquemos algo para que comas!_

En la actualidad…

Kagome seguía súper molesta con Inuyasha; ya que una vez más se preguntaba el por qué era que él, no pensaba absolutamente en ella, cada vez que Kikyo aparecía… (Yo te diré por qué?; eso es porque el primer amor, jamás se olvida… sonsa! ¬.¬).

La estudiante daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, abrazando su almohada y cuestionándose una y otra vez, lo mismo…

– _Por qué Inuyasha no puede de una vez por todas, romper ese lazo con Kikyo?_ – casi a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la impotencia – _Sé bien que fui yo quién decidió quedarse a su lado…_ – suspirando y con su vista clavada en el techo – _Lo único que yo más deseo, es estar por siempre a su lado!_ – se giró nuevamente y de lado hacia su escritorio, sólo pensando; cerró sus ojos para dormir y soñar con su amado Inuyasha…

Lo que al menos le reconfortaba en ese momento, era saber que la Perla aún no estaba completa; ya que mientras ella tuviera el fragmento, que trajeron del mundo de los muertos y Kouga, conservara los fragmentos en sus piernas; ésta no le brindaría todo su poder a Kagura; sin embargo, de cualquier forma tenía que terminar con todas esas desgracias y buscar, la manera de que la joya fuera destruida, de una vez por todas y para siempre… no obstante, eso significaría que ella, o no volvería a ver a su amado Hanyou y sus amigos, de aquel tiempo… o renunciar a su vida en la actualidad, sin mencionar a su familia.

En la época antigua…

Una vez que el amanecer se acercaba; Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar y al salir, de la choza de la anciana Kaede, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a la chica y que por primera vez, ésta le pidiera una sincera disculpa, tal cual como aquella vez le pidió, dejarla permanecer a su lado; no obstante, eso era algo que él jamás verá por parte de Kagome.

De cualquier forma el mitad humano–demonio, caminó entre el bosque en dirección al pozo, para ir en busca de ella; sin embargo, antes de entrar en el mismo, miró hacia el cielo y terminó sentándose, en el borde de éste y contemplar el amanecer, que estaba frente a él y que parecía, brillar con más fuerza.

Los papeles de todos habían cambiado, ahora que Naraku ya no estaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntó que sí volvería a estar solo; pues aunque no lo hubiese él así deseado, Sango, Kirara, Miroku y Shippou, al igual que Kagome, se habían vuelto parte de él y completaban su existencia.

Se cuestionaba todo aquello, mientras veía como los rojizos rayos del sol, se convertían en naranjas y finalmente en amarillos; haciendo relucir más el azul del limpio cielo de aquel entonces, con el brillo de estos.

Ahora que Sango, había rescatado a su hermano de las manos de ese infeliz; así como Miroku, había tomado venganza de la maldición que éste, le impuso a su familia (aunque ellos no lo hayan matado directamente, todos habían contribuido para la destrucción del mismo); continuarían peleando a su lado o seguirían, con sus vidas normalmente y como se suponía que el Monje, se lo había "propuesto" a la Exterminadora, tiempo atrás.

Entre más se ensimismaba, el tiempo corría sin que éste se percatara de ello o por lo menos, no hasta que una voz muy familiar y a veces hasta molesta, le hizo volver a la realidad…

– _Inuyasha… _– acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba. Gira indiferentemente en dirección de donde provenía la voz – _Perro tonto! _– el Kitsune le grita al verlo sentado en la orilla del pozo – _Pensé que ya habrías ido por Kagome, para continuar con nuestro viaje!_ – todo indignado le expresa. Detrás de éste le siguen Sango, Kirara, Kohaku y Miroku, siendo éste último

– _Recuerda que la Señorita Kagome, es la única de nosotros capaz de sentir la presencia de la Perla!_ – con esa serenidad que pocas veces se le ve al joven

– _Además de que ahora que Naraku ya no está…_ – agrega la chica – _Los monstruos que se mantuvieron ocultos, para no ser absorbidos por éste, tendrán la libertad para hacer de las suyas y no podemos dejar, que eso suceda!_

– _Muchachos! _– asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando; ya que sus pensares lo habían llevado a concluir de ellos, algo completamente diferente – _Entonces… ustedes seguirán luchando?_

– _Pues qué era lo que creías, bestia inútil! _– el Zorrito con esas palabras, lleva a la vena del Hanyou a que palpite, de sólo escucharlo; así que sin pensarlo, le da un buen cuarteto de golpes, para que no le siga diciendo de esa forma y aprovechando, de que su tormento chino no estaba cerca, para mandarlo a besar el suelo por haberle hecho eso – _Ay… _– con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas – _Te acusaré con Kagome cuando regrese!_

– _Es mejor que no lo hagas, sí sabes bien lo que te conviene, enano! _– al fin le expone éste – _Iré de una vez por ella, antes de que se haga más tarde!_ – salta al pozo y se esfuma ante la vista aún incrédula, de sus amigos; principalmente la de Kohaku

– _Desapareció! _– O.O dice el niño

– _Yo lo he visto muchas veces, tanto con la Señorita Kagome, como con Inuyasha y todavía, sigo sin creer lo que mis ojos ven!_ – u.u Miroku le expresa

Entre tanto en el nuevo Castillo con Kagura…

Gran parte de la madruga se la había pasado pensando, cual sería la forma más adecuada para desquitarse de Sesshoumaru, por como la trató; así que una vez que la idea correcta, llegó a su cerebro y la dulzura de saborear su venganza, invadió todo su cuerpo; descansó el tiempo suficiente y soñar con su revancha.

Una vez que los rayos de la mañana, tocaron su habitación; se incorporó y estirándose como gata, a todo lo ancho y largo de su cuerpo; con una mirada más que perversa y sonriendo chuecamente…

– _Hoy será día más hermoso de mi toda vida y el peor, que hayas tenido en la tuya… Sesshoumaru! _– riendo a grandes y maléficas carcajadas

El hermoso demonio de blanco kimono y estola, emprendió su camino hacia antiguas tierras, donde se crió de niño y donde formaría su reino, ahora que ya había encontrado una pizca, de lo que durante gran parte de su vida, buscó… aún así, sentía que "Algo" continuaba careciéndole; pero no sabía exactamente qué era ese "Algo" que le faltaba.

Recordando las últimas palabras de su padre, poco antes de que éste falleciera; aún le seguían pareciendo que el tener "Alguien que proteger", no le daría la fuerza que él necesitaba o que tanto buscaba y pues, al no haber un monstruo más fuerte que él mismo, tendría que buscar otra forma para borrar de sí, ese sentimiento. En ese momento, percibió algo muy extraño…

– _Esperen aquí… _– les indica tanto a Jaken como a Rin

– _Amo bonito, a dónde va?_ – el renacuajito le cuestiona sin recibir respuesta de éste y viendo, como se aleja de ellos; suspira con gran resignación

– _Señor Jaken… _– la niña le hace notar una vez más – _No deje que la vida se le vaya en suspiros!_

– _Rin… _– suspirando una vez más decide mejor no contestarle, por lo tanto, sólo se deja caer en el suelo y con su mirada al cielo

Kagura salió de su Castillo a los pocos minutos, de haberse despertado para ir en busca de ese ser, que le ayudaría con su venganza. Una vez ahí, bajó de su plumita provocando el fuerte viento que acostumbra hacer, cada vez que llega a un lugar…

– _Tú otra vez?_ – la mujer frente a ella, sigue de espaldas como si nada – _No creí volver a verte… o al menos, no tan pronto!_

– _Necesito que me ayudes en otro trabajo más… y créeme que serás muy recompensada! _– ésta indiferente voltea y al ver, lo que la domadora del viento tiene en la mano; los ojos se le iluminan ampliamente, sonriendo igual de maliciosa que la joven frente a ella

Inuyasha llegó como si nada a la casa de Kagome y se introduce tal cual en ella. La buscó primero en la cocina, ya que el olor que proviene de ésta, le abrió el apetito; mismo que no había sentido hasta ese momento…

– _Buenos días! _– sonriente como siempre la Señora Higurashi, saluda al Hanyou y antes de que pueda decir algo

– _Amigo orejas de perro! _– jalándole de la manga de su "kimono" Souta, también le saluda – _Has venido por mi hermana, no es así!?_

– _Ehh…?, sí! _– algo apenado, porque éste siempre le hacía sentir, como si le leyera el pensamiento

– _Pues… espero que no se hayan peleado; porque al parecer ella, no se levantó de muy buen humor que digamos, el día de hoy! _– casi secreteándole, por lo que el Hanyou pone cara de asustado; ya que sabe que de una u otra forma ésta, se las cobrará con él; haya o no, sido el culpable de su enojo. Dicho el niño lo anterior; la mirada inquisidora de alguien a sus espaldas, los hace voltear; lo cual hacen y en pausas, mientras que todo el espinazo les truena con el movimiento

– _Souta! _– la mirada fulminante de la estudiante, casi los aniquila a ambos

– _Hermana lo siento! _– corriendo a esconderse junto a su madre

– _Inuyasha? _– en el mismo tono y actitud – _Qué haces tú aquí y a estas horas?_

– _Cómo que qué? _– de la misma manera que ella le habló – _Sabes que sin ti, no podemos encontrar la Perla… así que toma lo que te haga falta, que nos vamos enseguida!_

– _Inuyasha… _– casi a punto de explotar

– _Hija… es mejor que desayunen antes de irse! _– con esa gran sonrisa que su madre siempre le muestra, tranquiliza un poco a la estudiante, que accede y terminan comiendo lo que ésta ha preparado, para así después, regresar a la época antigua…

Kagura permaneció en silencio, después de haberle mostrado la Joya a la mujer frente a ella, a quien parecía que se le caía la baba, tan sólo de admirar ese objeto tan valioso…

– _Me darás la Perla si te ayudo con tu nuevo… problemita? _– con bastante mordacidad en su voz, pero sin quitar la mirada de la Gema

– _Sólo si haces lo que deseo… y sin preguntas, Haruka!_

– _Yo no soy como Urazue ni como Tsubaki… _– clavando su vista en la joven – _Así que no intentes burlarte de mí, Kagura!_

– _Está bien! _– responde ella sin interés – _Buscaré alguien más para que me ayude! _– se quita su plumita

– _Yo no dije que no te ayudaría… _– con la misma actitud que la otra – _Sólo quiero que quede bien claro, que sea cual sea el resultado final de lo que quieras que haga; yo me quedaré con la Perla de Shikon!_

– _Empecemos pues! _– sonriente de saber que pronto su venganza empezará a concertarse…

* * *

Amiga Guerreravaliente: Gracias por tu comentario y algo que si puedo decirte, es que a mí me gusta mucho mantener la forma de ser de los personajes tal como ya está establecido y si llego a cambiar algo, siempre es con justificación y ameritado por el momento n.n. Espero seguir contando con tu review, para seguir contestandote con arto gusto! Salu2 amiga ;D!

Eiko298: Gracias a ti tambien por tu review y por tus animos, pero creeme que no me desanimo tal facilmente, lo unico que digamos que puede vencerme, es una maquina rotada... TToTT; aunque me tarde te juro que he de seguir publicando, hasta que termine! Salu2 y gracias de nuevito ;D!

Saludos a toyos y déjenme reviews por plis!? u.u

Tschüs! ;D


	5. Una Maldición para el Gran Sesshoumaru

**Hola a todos: Sorry, pero aquí les dejo otro chapter más de mi historia y gracias a todos por seguirla n.n**

**Saludos y q lo disfruten! ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO IV: UNA MALDICIóN PARA EL ****Gran**** SESSHOUMARU**

Una vez que habían regresado Inuyasha y Kagome, por el pozo con sus amigos; emprendieron una vez más, su búsqueda de la Perla de Shikon…

– _Por dónde iniciaremos? _– pregunta intrigado el Monje, ya que sólo habían agarrado el primer camino, que se les puso enfrente

– _Lo principal es recolectar alguna información de algún suceso, fuera de lo común!? _– propone la Exterminadora

– _Es una buena idea! _– Shippou expone y así, continuaron hacia el pueblo más cercano, al que llevara ese sendero

Por su parte Sesshoumaru había percibido un olor conocido para él, además de la presencia de seres inferiores; pero necesitaba saber, que era lo que sucedía por esos lugares; sin mencionar que sentía una sensación muy rara, que era principalmente, la que lo invitaba a investigar.

A una distancia considerable, pudo ver claramente como es que una chica, junto con lo que parecía ser un Monje, luchaban arduamente contra unos engendros. Bajo la sombra de un árbol y con unos arbustos frente a él, se quedó observando y en silencio, miró como estos acabaron con los demonios; siendo la muchacha, la que había utilizado más de sus energías espirituales, debilitándola considerablemente…

– _Señorita Lianh!? _– muy preocupado el joven a su lado, dice al verla caer de rodillas al suelo – Está usted bien?

– _Si Daijiro! _– apenas levantando su vista – _Sólo necesito descansar un momento!_

– _Es peligroso quedarnos aquí! _– expone éste, mirando a su alrededor – _Siento una presencia muy fuerte y maligna, muy cercana a éste sitio! _– con mucho trabajo, ella se pone de pie

– _Tienes razón, hay más de una energía maligna; así que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez!_

– _Déjeme ayudarla! _– lo cual hace para que monte su caballo, al igual que él; entonces se dirigen de regreso al pueblo y recuperarse de la pelea

– _Así que su nombre es Lianh! _– el Youkai en voz baja se dice así mismo, mientras la ve alejarse en su negro corcel

La noche comenzaba hacerse presente; por lo que a pesar de que los guerreros espirituales, habían acabado con muchos de los monstruos; aún rondaban varios en las cercanías y lo más seguro, es que atacarían una vez que la luna, estése en lo más alto del firmamento.

Por otro lado…

Kagura y la anciana Haruka, se preparaban par llevar acabo su plan; sólo necesitaban esperar al momento exacto y así, obtener el resultado que deseaban.

Una vez que llegó la hora, la anciana empezó a murmurar algunas cosas, mientras lanzaba uno que otro polvito, a la urna frente a ella, dejando que el humo que emanaba de ésta, viajara con el viento y alcanzara su objetivo.

Por unos cuantos minutos, el silencio reinó alrededor de ellas y al mismo tiempo, parecía que el plan no había funcionado…

– _Eso es todo? _– realmente desconcertada, Kagura le reclama inquisidoramente

– _Te dije que yo no soy como Tsubaki ni como Urazue… _– la mirada encendida de Haruka, le hace pensar en retractarse de sus palabras; sin embargo, la pelinegro mantiene la misma actitud que había tenido, hasta ese momento – _Las cosas serán tal y como tú los deseas! _– con soberbia – _Sólo espera el resultado y verás!_

– _Más te vale que así sea! _– cruzándose de brazos, le da la espalda y la mujer continúa con lo suyo – _Para momentos como estos… _– piensa la domadora del viento – _Kana sería de buena ayuda; ya que con su espejo, podría ver lo que sucede con ese maldito de Sesshoumaru!_

– _Acércate! _– apenas viéndola de reojo, todavía más indiferente le dice – _Aquí podrás ver lo que pasa con ese ser! _– señalándole para que mirara dentro de la misma cacerola, en donde estaba haciendo su hechizo

En un pueblo a unos kilómetros de ahí…

Tal como la Guerrera lo había percibido, las energías malignas de los monstruos, se acercaban peligrosamente a esa Aldea; por lo que, tanto ella como el Monje que la acompañaba, se prepararon para la nueva batalla.

Sesshoumaru aún no descubría por qué el ambiente, alrededor de aquel lugar, le hacía quedarse ahí. No era como que le preocupara lo que sucediera, con aquella joven y ni qué decir, del Monje; sino que, había algo más y era por eso, que debía averiguar de qué se trataba…

– _Daijiro… no pierdas más tiempo y llévate ya, a todos los aldeanos al refugio!_

– _Señorita Lianh, sí lo hago usted puede morir!? _– realmente preocupado por ella

– _Y si no haces lo que te digo… _– molesta de que la contradiga – _Toda ésta gente morirá! _– el joven Monje intenta rebatirle, aún así ella – _Sólo haz lo que te digo, que yo estaré bien! _– resignado el muchacho, moviliza a las personas de aquella Aldea, hacia una cueva cercana

No habían pasado más que un par de segundos, cuando una considerable manada de engendros, se dirigían hacia ella; por lo que la sacerdotisa prefirió utilizar su arco, para purificar a los que más pudiera, antes de que se acercaran o intentaran atacar, a los pueblerinos, los cuales una vez que se refugiaran en la cueva, estarían protegidos por el campo de fuerza creado por el Monje Daijiro.

Aunque Lianh era mejor purificando a los monstruos con su pentagrama, la distancia entre ella y los mismos, aún era bastante considerable para poder utilizarlo; así que, continuó lanzando flechas hasta que éstas se le agotaran.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru…

Había permanecido en el mismo lugar, sin hacer un sólo movimiento; únicamente observando lo que pasaría con aquella joven, que le causaba tanta curiosidad. En eso, comenzó a percibir un raro olor, el cual era muy penetrante y a la vez muy fresco; pareciera como si fuese el primer perfume de las flores, abriendo en primavera; no obstante, la estación ya había pasado e incluso, el caer de las hojas, comenzaba hacerse presente; por lo que esa esencia, no debería de estar y mucho menos, con todos los demonios merodeando aquel lugar.

Con su olfato trató de ubicar el lugar por el que provenía ese aroma; pero no le fue posible hacerlo, porque estaba disperso en todo su alrededor y al mismo tiempo, no conseguía oler ninguna otra cosa más.

Entre tanto la guerrera Lianh…

Afinaba su puntería hacia los engendros, eliminándolos; no obstante, por cada grupo que aniquilaba, pareciera que otros dos más le atacaban, dificultándole todavía más la situación; así que sin realmente pensarlo, Sesshoumaru con su Toukijin se deshizo de gran cantidad de ellos.

Por qué había hecho él tal cosa?, no se lo cuestionó realmente; talvez porque al Señor, no le gustaba ciertamente dar explicaciones o deberle nada a nadie; a pesar de que, había hecho creer a ésta que al perdonarle la vida, le pagaba el favor, cuando salvó a su pequeña acompañante; era por eso, que sentía que debía ayudarle, en ese preciso instante.

Justo en ese momento el hermoso demonio, notó como un monstruo de considerable poder, estaba por atacarla y acabar con ella por la espalda; entonces él saltó y con su látigo venenoso, lo cortó por la mitad (de la cabeza a los pies); dándose cuenta enseguida Lianh, de ese hecho…

– _Gracias! _– apenas le dice e igual con su pentagrama, elimina a otro grupo que los embestía – _Pero no es momento para distraerse! _– algo molesta, de ver que éste se rascaba la nariz

Eso Fue porque por primera vez Sesshoumaru, sintió como si su nariz estuviera congestionada o algo por el estilo, ya que incluso, estornudó un par de veces, sorprendiéndolo completamente; ya que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él; por lo que a la joven, giró su cabeza hacia éste…

– _No deberías de estar aquí sí estás enfermo! _– sin dejar ella de luchar – _Vamos?, no te quedes ahí parado… si ya te metiste en esto, sigue peleando!_ – le expresa, pero él no le hace mucho caso que digamos

Sesshoumaru se llevó su mano derecha a la cara, para tallar otra vez su nariz, por la comezón que ésta última nueva acción, le provocaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, que las garras de su mano, habían desaparecido, confundiéndolo todavía más; tan sólo para percatarse que las marcas en las mismas, también se desvanecieron.

Aprovechando la distracción del joven, otro demonio pretendió acabar con él; no obstante, aún sin tener sus garras, pretendió usar su Toukijin; pero el poder de la misma, no permitió nisiquiera que la empuñara; así que al esquivarlo, junto con la muchacha a sus espaldas; pudo quitarle a ésta, la katana que llevaba en su cintura y enfrentar al engendro, que osó querer matarlo.

Aunque no tenía ya ningún poder maligno en su todo su ser, todavía conservaba su astucia y agilidad; por tal motivo Sesshoumaru, logró acabar con ese monstruo; aunque no tan fácilmente como él, lo hubiese deseado o hecho, de aún poseer sus fuerzas y energías sobrenaturales.

Por fin y después de la larga batalla, terminaron con los monstruos restantes, gracias a los poderes espirituales de la Sacerdotisa, la cual se acercó despacio a Sesshoumaru…

– _Agradezco tu ayuda… _– se le veía que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, debido a la pérdida de sus energías – _Espero que tu herida no sea muy grave… ya que por el momento, no podré cuidar de ti!_

Apenas terminó de decirle éstas palabras, cuando cayó desmayada a los brazos del ahora joven, de cabellos negros; tan sólo para darse cuenta, de que lo que la chica le había dicho, era verdad.

Él estaba herido y esa, comenzaba a dolerle, tanto más, de lo que podía comprender; sin embargo, no le dio importancia y cargando a la chica en brazos, la introdujo en la casa más cercana a ellos, para entonces dejarla descansar, en lo que él también, asimilaba lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Kagura había estado observando, todo lo que ocurría con Sesshoumaru y como, es que su transformación se dio paso a paso, hasta convertirlo en sólo un insignificante humano, como él mismo les llamaba…

– _No entiendo por qué es que estaba ayudando a esa Sacerdotisa!? _– a pesar de sentir satisfacción de mirar, que el primer paso de su venganza, ya se había completado – _Creo que después de todo, era de suponerse… _– sigue pensando Kagura – _Pues viaja con una mocosa… _– sonriendo con más que malicia – _Pero eso… pronto acabará!_

Por otro lado…

Jaken y Rin, estaban sentados al calor de la fogata que hicieron, mientras esperaban el regreso de su amo. El pequeño verde demonio, suspiraba una y otra vez, por la ausencia de éste, al mismo tiempo que añoraba, que las cosas volvieran ha ser como antes, de que Naraku y Rin, aparecieran en sus vidas…

– _Señor Jaken… _– con esa sonrisa que casi siempre suele tener la niña – _Otra vez dejará que la vida se le vaya en suspiros?_

– _Rin… _– de nuevo quiere reclamarle, pero se da cuenta de que de una u otra forma, tiene que aceptar que su Amo Bonito, ha cambiado… no radicalmente, pero sí lo suficiente, como para preocuparse y llevar consigo una humana con él, a donde quiera que fuesen…

Sesshoumaru una vez que había recostado a la muchacha, en una de las colchonetas de esa choza; sintió como el dolor en su pierna, causado por la herida, le molestaba más de lo que se suponía, que debería de ser; ya que, aunque no era lo suficientemente grave, como para matarlo, sí era algo profunda, para provocarle ese dolor tan fuerte, que lo sacaba de su serenidad habitual.

Aún así y al ver una cubeta con agua; mojó uno de los trapos que por ahí estaban, para limpiarse la herida; pero al exprimir la tela, alcanzó a ver un poco de su reflejo y por unos instantes, se quedó mirando su nueva imagen; misma que carecía de su lunita en la frente y las marcas en sus mejillas; por lo que incluso él mismo, se desconocía…

– _Qué rayos es lo que me está pasando? _– en voz baja, cuando la chica pareció quejarse. Volteó hacia ella y se le veía muy intranquila

Se acercó y al tocar su rostro, ésta se sentía algo caliente; así que la misma compresa, con la que iba a limpiar su herida, se la colocó en la frente y con otra, limpió un poco el rostro de ésta y al observarla de esa forma, tan delicada y a la vez tan desprotegida, lo hacia sentir una especie de incomodidad y a la vez, un sentimiento que era completamente desconocido para él; sin embargo esa sensación, se le acercaba mucho a lo que sintió cuando vio a Rin, tirada muerta en el suelo o como cuando por fin, liberó a Sarah de la posesión de aquellos monstruos que invocó, antes de morir.

Por fin y después de eso, limpió ligeramente su herida y se quedó contemplando, como es que descansaba la joven, hasta que sin él así desearlo, el cansancio de aquel enfrentamiento, lo venció; por lo que primera vez, cerró sus ojos, pensando en que lo que le sucedía en ese momento, desaparecería una vez que él despertara, de ese estúpido sueño, con la fresca mañana.

Entre tanto los jóvenes del grupo de Inuyasha…

El Hanyou se quedó observando, por largo rato la luna en el firmamento; había algo en ella, que lo mantenía despierto…

– _En qué piensas? _– suavemente el Monje le cuestiona, para no despertar a sus compañeros

– _Sólo meditaba las palabras de Kikyo, con respecto a la Perla de Shikon! _– apenas le responde

– _Aún quieres usarla para convertirte en un demonio completo? _– tras unos cuantos y considerables segundos de absoluto silencio, Inuyasha respondió a la pregunta de su compañero, sin dejar de ver el astro en las alturas

– _Sólo quiero terminar con todo esto… _– con un dejo de melancolía en la voz – _Es que hemos peleado tanto tiempo en lo mismo, que parece que nunca acabará!_

– _Se bien a lo que te refieres! _– le dice el muchacho mirando la luna también – _Pero creo que lo que más te preocupa… _– con cierto sosiego – _Es que una vez que termine, no volverás a ver a la Señorita Kagome! _– el asombro del Hanyou, provocó una media sonrisa en el joven – _No dejes que esto concluya, sin que le reveles lo que realmente sientes por ella… _– el peligris quiso rebatirle – _Y no lo niegues, porque todos estamos concientes de que quieres a la Señorita Kagome y ella, estará muy feliz de saberlo, cuando te animes de una vez a revelárselo! _– por fin se acomoda para descansar – _Medítalo, pero no demasiado!; quieres? _– dejando al muchacho más pensativo, pero ha sabiendas, de lo que su amigo le decía era la verdad y aún, no estaba listo para tener que tomar una decisión, de esa índole con Kagome…

* * *

Amiga Guerreravaliente: Eso de que se parece mucho y es como si estuvieras viendo el anime... me hizo muy feliz que hasta lloré de la emoción; mil gracias! De aquí en adelante, pues casi y digo casi todo, girará en torno al hermoso Sesshoumaru, ya que a mí también me encanta, así que ps gracias por seguir leyendome y espero tu comentario con artos nervios y emoción y ojalá y te guste tb! Saludos y mil gracias de nuevo n.n

Saludos a toyos y déjenme reviews por plis!? u.u

Tschüs! ;D


	6. La Peor Pesadilla Para Sesshoumaru

**Hola a todos: Sorry u.u, pero eso de los pobemas tetnicos es de lo más estresante, ya que hasta la inpirancia le quita a uno TToTT, pero parece que ya todo se está arreglando y espero ahora si poderles entregar por lo menos 1 cada semana n.n... **

**Saludos y q lo disfruten! ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO V: LA PEOR PESADILLA PARA SESSHOUMARU**

La luz de la aurora, comenzaba a filtrarse por las orillas de la "cortina", a la entrada de aquella casa, en la que Lianh y Sesshoumaru descansaban; por lo que la Sacerdotisa, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, tan sólo para darse cuenta, del chico que estaba cerca de ella, dormía profundamente. Con un poco de trabajo, se acercó a él y suavemente…

– _Estás bien? _– apenas poniendo su mano uno de sus hombros, hace que reaccione de inmediato, al sentir el contacto de ella y sin querer, ambos quedan muy cerca el uno del otro; mirándose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos – _Lo siento; no quise despertarte! _– algo sonrojada se aleja de él

– _Estoy bien! _– al querer levantarse, la herida en su muslo le provoca una punzada y por ello, desiste en hacerlo

– _Déjame revisarte! _– tomándolo por los hombros para que éste no se mueva

– _No gracias, estoy bien! _– y sin importarle a ella lo que éste le había dicho, rompe un poco más la pierna de su kimono, para ver la herida, que con tan sólo tocársela, hace que al Youkai, le cause un poco más de molestia de la que admitía

– _Necesito volver a limpiarla, antes de ponerle un ungüento para que no se infecte!_

– _Como quieras! _– indiferente expresa y deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer, sí con eso, lo dejará en paz; para así entonces, comenzar a buscar la respuesta de lo que le pasó

Las manos de la chica, se sentían tibias y a la vez muy suaves; algo que para él, era nuevo y le provocaba algo de estremecimiento, que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y le erizaba la piel.

La mirada tan seria y tan concentrada de la joven, mientras lo curaba, le provocó admirarla detenidamente; cada curva, cada línea de todo su rostro y el ver, como su cabello cubría ciertas partes de éste y por primera vez, sus ojos apreciaron la belleza humana, aunque él insistía en negar las sensaciones, que toda esa situación le provocaban.

Tan sumergido estaba él contemplándola, que cuando ella lo miró, le sonrió dulcemente; por lo que éste, sólo se volteó algo incomodo y sonrojado a la vez…

– _Terminé! _– una vez que lo había vendado – _Estarás bien en un par de días! _– el pelinegro apenas y la ve, pero sin agradecerle el favor – _Yo… _– las mejillas de la muchacha, se sonrojan un leve sorprendiendo al joven – _Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre!? _– él la observa por unos segundos con ligero asombro, antes de contestarle; ya que con la mirada tierna que ella le regala, es la que lo invita a responder

– _Sesshoumaru… _– apenas y de reojo – _Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru! _– por un momento ella se extrañó un poco; sin embargo…

– _Mi nombre es Lianh! _– más que sonriente contesta y él, aún con la misma mirada – _No quieres comer algo? _– buscándole los ojos, ya que el joven volteó hacia otro lado, por lo incomodo que se sentía ante aquella situación – _Porque yo muero de hambre; así que iré a buscar algo… y de esa forma, pronto recuperaremos nuestras fuerzas! _– al tratar de levantarse, lo hizo de forma tan rápida, que sintió un mareo y Sesshoumaru al ver que perdió el equilibrio, la tomó en brazos, mirándose de nueva cuenta, directo a los ojos

– _Creo que será mejor que yo vaya! _– seriamente le dice – _Tú fuiste quién perdió más energía y no creo que sea buena idea, que te andes paseando!_

– _Tienes razón! _– tomándose la cabeza con una mano y con un poco de ayuda de éste, nuevamente se recostó a descansar

El joven Yukai salió de la casa, sintiendo el dolor en la pierna; así que cojeando y tomándose el muslo con la mano, buscó qué comer!?; cuando de pronto, sintió el mismo también, la necesidad de alimentarse…

– _Demonios! _– expresó apenas en voz baja – _Ahora también ésta sensación!? _– y apunto de gritar de coraje y algo de desesperación, una voz para él algo conocida, lo hace girar

– _Señor… _– Daijiro se acerca rápidamente a él – _Usted sabe dónde está la Señorita Lianh? _– lo mira intrigado y apenas le responde

– _Está en aquella cabaña descansando… _– señalándole más que nada con la cabeza – _Yo iba a buscarle algo de comer!_

– _Oh qué felicidad saber que ella se encuentra bien! _– con sus palmas juntas, le agradece al muchacho frente así, antes de correr en busca de la guerrera

Los aldeanos que regresaban junto con el Monje Daijiro; se acercaron al misterioso "guerrero" que al parecer, había ayudado a la Sacerdotisa, a librarse de todos esos monstruos, que continuamente los atacaban, destruían y mataban, haciendo cada vez más pequeña su Aldea…

– _Queremos darle las gracias por ayudar a la Señorita Lianh! _– una mujer de edad, le toma la mano con agradecimiento y digamos, que se la besa con la frente :D – _Usted también debería de descansar, para recuperarse de esa herida en la pierna!_ – agrega – _No se preocupe por la comida, que nosotros les llevaremos algo para que se alimenten, en unos momentos más! _– Sesshoumaru de haber podido, la habría cortado en cachitos con sus garras; ya que la sensación que ésta le hizo sentir, fue tan desagradable que pareciera que le provocaron ganas de vomitar; aún así, sólo se le quedó mirando

– _Déjeme ayudarlo a regresar a la choza!_ – un aldeano, se ofreció asistirle sirviéndole de bastón, para que no forzara más su pierna de lo debido

– _No es necesario! _– se da la vuelta y regresa a la choza donde la joven descansaba

Justo al estar a la entrada de la choza, en donde Lianh descansaba; escuchó como conversaban entre ellos, de lo sucedido con los engendros y sobre ese joven herido…

– _No importa quién sea!_ – dice ella – _Por el momento sólo me preocuparé por recuperarme; ya que, desde que desapareció la esencia maligna de aquel poderoso ser, los monstruos ya no tienen miedo de salir y ser absorbidos!_

– _Se estará refiriendo a Naraku?_ – se pregunta así mismo, desde las afueras de aquella casa; cuando en eso, el Monje sale y al verse

– _Le agradezco lo que hizo por Lianh–sama… pero por ahora, lo mejor es que descanse…_ – y mirándolo de arriba abajo – _Al igual que usted!_ – dando un paso al frente – _Buscaré algo para que coman!_ – por fin éste se aleja; mientras que Sesshoumaru, se queda parado a las afueras de la choza y cuando se decidió a retirarse, una mano le detiene y al mismo tiempo, lo exalta

– _No estarás pensando en irte… o sí? _– la voz y el semblante de la muchacha, eran tan serenos y amigables, que titubeó en responderle

– _Sólo… iba a buscar otro lugar para descansar…_

– _Vamos, no seas tonto!_ – jalándolo dentro de la misma casa – _Los aldeanos nos dejarán quedarnos aquí, por el tiempo que necesitemos; así que no debes preocuparte, por ninguna otra cosa más!_ – éste sólo asiente y por fin se disponen ambos, de nuevo a descansar

No pasó más de un par de minutos, cuando Daijiro regresó con comida para los tres, la cual el Yukai comió en silencio; mientras que ellos lo hacían sin dejar de hablar, de los planes que debían seguir, para acabar con los demonios que todavía existían en los alrededores…

– _Y creen que ustedes dos solos… podrán acabar con ellos? _– por fin dice con ese aire de supremacía y orgullo, que lo caracterizan

– _Talvez no! _– clavando la mirada en él, Lianh le responde – _Pero después de ver como peleabas ayer… tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien! _– primero se sorprendió de escucharla y luego, dejó ver una leve sonrisa

– _Y por qué crees que habría yo de ayudarte? _– sin quitar la mirada de ella – _Eso no es asunto mío y no pienso, involucrarme en tu inútil pelea! _– por fin le hace ver

– _Entonces por qué me ayudaste ayer?_ – con su voz más firme y con un dejo de decepción, lo cual provoca que Sesshoumaru, deje el plato a un lado de sí y poniéndose de pie, le expone

– _No me gusta deberle nada a nadie…_ – y antes de abandonar la casa – _Ahora seguiré mi camino; así como tú lo harás, con el tuyo! _– sin más abandona el lugar, dejando a los dos muchachos sorprendidos y confundidos, por sus palabras…

El ahora ya No Demonio Perro, caminó lentamente hacia las afueras del pueblo, entre que los dos muchachos en la cabaña, no salían de su confusión, además de la decepción que la chica sentía, tras escucharlo decirle…

– "_Y creen que ustedes dos solos… podrán acabar con ellos?_" – las palabras de éste resonaban en su cabeza tan fuertemente, que furiosa expresa – _Es un completo idiota! _– llenándosele de coraje la mirada, asustando a su amigo y acompañante – _No importa, pues no lo necesitamos! _– reafirma – _Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho muy bien tú y yo solos… así que muy bien podremos seguir, sin su ayuda…_

– _Es verdad! _– no muy convencido de sus palabras, el Monje le expresa a la Sacerdotisa – _No obstante… habría sido bueno que él se quedara ayudarnos!_ – u.u

– _Tienes razón Daijiro! _– suspira pesado – _Su ayuda nos habría venido muy bien!_ – sin que las palabras de éste, continuaran revoloteando en la cabeza de la guerrera

Entre tanto en otro lugar…

Rin y Jaken apenas se levantaban y de nueva cuenta, se encontraron con la misma cuestión de que su amo, aún no regresaba; cosa que aunque, no les era del todo extraño, no dejaba de preocuparles; talvez porque, muy en el fondo de sus corazones, sentían de que éste en cualquier momento, podría cansarse de ellos y los dejara abandonados a su suerte, cosa que los ponía tristes, aunque sabían perfectamente que él, jamás sería capaz de darles la espalda…

– _Qué mal… _– un poco desilusionada – _Sesshoumaru–sama aún no vuelve!_

– _Vamos Rin…_ – en el mismo tono – _Vayamos a buscar algo para que comas y así, cuando el amo bonito regrese, no tenga qué preocuparse por ello!_

– _Pero qué buena idea Señor Jaken! _– con algo de alegría momentánea – _Es usted un genio! _– y tomándolo por la espada y de los hombros, lo empuja para que éste camine frente a ella – _Arriba ese animo! _– y así dedican su búsqueda por alimento, sin saber que eran vigilados cuidadosamente

– _No creí que ese par fuese tan patético! _– expresa con descontento a su compañero

– _Lo mismo digo… _– u.u – _Cuando nos dijo que era un demonio y una humana, pensé que se trataba de una jovencita, con hermosos atributos y un monstruo con grandes poderes… _– suspirando – _Bueno, no tenemos por qué esforzarnos tanto; así que divirtámonos con ellos un poco, antes de cumplir con la misión!_

– _No; deberíamos de hacerlo lo que nos encargaron o no, cobraremos la recompensa que se nos prometió…_ – le responde con molestia – _Después tendremos todo el tiempo, para hacer lo que queramos!_

– _Está bien! _– con la boca torcida, acepta lo que su compinche le dice

Por su parte Inuyasha y su grupo…

Después de haber descansado la noche a la intemperie, continuaron con su camino una vez que devoraron, parte de la comida ninja, que Kagome llevaba consigo; para apresurarse a llegar al poblado más cercano y tratar de, averiguar algo que les ayudase a encontrar a Kagura y la Perla de Shikon…

– _Vamos chicos, no se queden atrás!_ – con molestia, el Hanyou les "anima" a que continúen – _A ustedes sólo les gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo!_ – ¬.¬

– _Inuyasha… _– con los dientes apretados y con ganas de, querer mandarlo a besar el suelo

– _Señorita Kagome… _– interviene el Monje, para distraer la atención de ésta, hacia sí mismo y librar al híbrido, del castigo – _No siente la presencia de la Perla de Shikon… en los alrededores? _– ésta se queda un momento pensando y mirando en diferentes direcciones

– _No… no siento nada! _– con un dedo junto a su boca – _Por qué lo pregunta, Monje Miroku?_

– _Me pareció sentir la presencia de una energía maligna… _– y sonriendo – _Pero creo que sólo fue mi imaginación!_

Él nunca había intercedido a favor de Inuyasha; pero en las condiciones tan confusas, en las que actualmente se sentía éste, era mejor evitar cualquier "correctivo" innecesario, por parte de ella, para que no terminara por abandonar la idea de elegirla al final de su viaje.

Sesshoumaru por su parte…

Llegó hasta un riachuelo cercano a la Aldea, en dónde se hincó para observar su nueva apariencia, además de darse un buen baño; ya que ni el mismo, soportaba el olor que emanaba de sí, por culpa de la sangre de esos engendros insignificantes, con los que había luchado.

Se decía una y otra vez a sus adentros, que sólo era una pesadilla la que estaba viviendo y que, en el momento en que despertara, todo desaparecería; no obstante, esos mismos pensamientos, lo confundían aún más; ya que, por qué habría de preocuparse si era o no, un sueño o una ilusión?; porque lo que debía hacer, era buscar al causante de ello y obligarle a revertirlo, antes de descuartizarlo tan sólo por haber osado, hacerle esa asquerosa jugada.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dispuso, a descansar un rato. Odiaba tener que hacerlo; pero también debía reconocer, que si quería enfrentar a quién le hizo eso, tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones posibles, para hacerlo pagar su estúpido atrevimiento.

De vuelta con Kagura y Haruka…

– _Espero que hasta ahora, estés satisfecha en como se están dando las cosas!?_ – mordazmente y de reojo – _Pero para lo que sigue, necesito que me traigas unas cosas y así, revivir a ese ser!_

– _YO? _– pegando casi el grito en el cielo – _Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? _– cruzándose de brazos y más que enojada – _Hazlo tú… que para eso te pago!_

– _No seas idiota! _– le responde en el mismo tono – _Éste conjuro para revivir a esa criatura, lleva un tiempo exacto de preparación y exactitud, o no resultará… _– y mofándose del hecho – _Podría incluso suceder lo mismo, que le pasó a Urazue con Kikyo… y tú no deseas que ese ser, no obedezca tus ordenes!_

– _Está bien, está bien! _– inconforme – _Dime que es lo que necesitas y te lo traeré! _– ésta le da una pequeña lista de las cosas, que requería y tras leerla, la domadora saca su plumita de su cabello e irse literalmente volando, por aquellos ingredientes…

* * *

Amiga Lolichan: Con respecto a lo que preguntas de Sesshoumaru... sólo puedo decirte que necesitas seguir el fic para que veas que pasa con él, ya que si te digo ps se pierde el factor sospresa :P... y por otro lado, agradesco de todo corazón lo que dices de mi redacción (pena) hace mucho que nadie me decia que era buena n.n... Mil gracias y epsero seguir contando con tus comentarios! Salu2

Amiga Guerrera Valiente: Antes de que yo empezara a leer o escribir fics, alguien me dijo que eran mas que nada para plasmas a nuestros personajes favoritos en circunstancias que nunca los veríamos en el Anime y por eso es que me animé a escribir mis propias historias de mis ñiños favoritos y ponerlos en esas situaciones, sin salirme de su personalidad, cosa que siempre he cuidado mucho en mis fics y odio cuando no lo respetan en otras historias ¬.¬... Mil Gracias amiga por seguirme... me da arta felicidá leyer tus pensares ;) Saliditos! :)

Saludos a toyos y déjenme reviews por plis!? u.u

Tschüs! ;D


End file.
